A healed heart still waits
by camomelody911
Summary: Sakura awaits her boyfriends return. Follow her flashbacks and you see how these two unlikely people became a couple.  Kiba/Sakura  Ino/Sasuke bashing


Sorry everyone, i know it has been a while since i have uploaded anything i have not had much of an inspiration to write or atleast finish anything i have started. Break ups suck... I am finally getting my inspiration back and so here is a little one shot. It IS Kiba and Sakura because they will always be my favorite characters for a couple and i am not very good at writing Hinata and Naruto ones.

Oh and btw... my laptop is done.. dead... caput... until i get it fix atleast so right now all of the updates if any will be from work or from my fathers laptop... sorry people...

Anyways, heres a oneshot that fits my situation right now. Enjoy! Please no flames. REad and reivew please!

Two months. It has been two months today since my boyfriend and i started dating and almost two months, since he left on a very important mission. Sorry, my name is Sakura Haruno and my boyfriend Kiba Inuzuka is suppose to be coming home today! I can't wait. You probably want to know how the two of us started dating. We are totally opposites and we barely know eachother. So how did we start dating? Well, it deals with a certain chicken ass haired boy with red eyes. Yes i am talking about Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke and i dated for over a year and i thought it was the best relationship i ever had and it was going to be the last as well. Sasuke, after a month of dating, proposed to me secretly one night while we were swining at the academy park. Me, of course being head over heals in love with him, i said yes without thinking. What did that come to you may ask? Well, i found out after he broke up with me, that he cheated on me with THREE other girls. Two who i don't actually know personally, or atleast i only recognized their names, but then, my BEST FRIEND in the WHOLE world! INO YAMANAKA. He cheated on me with her, and is now dating and secretly engaged to said ex best friend. What is this world coming too! Ok, yeah i am rambling, i will get on with the point. After being broken up with by said boy, i was of course lonely. The only ones that stuck by me was Naruto, Hinata and Kiba. I don't even know why Kiba stuck by me but i know one thing, i am sure glad he did. Kiba invited me to a picnic with Hinata, Naruto, Shino, and of course himself and Akamaru his trusty friend and canine, so i went just to get out of the house. I had not left the house in over a month and it was time to get out and do something.

Throughout the whole picnic i could not stop laughing. i was having so much fun and i could not remember the last time i had that much fun. Then, the real fun began when Hinata, the shyest one of all of us, decides that we should play Truth or dare. Sure, why not we all thought it would be fun and nothing bad would happen. We were all right, nothing bad happened. Something AMAZING happened.

Flashback-

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Hinata asked. Her studder had been gone for a while now, but every once in a while when she was really embarassed she still would studder.

"Sure, but you have to choose who goes first Hinata," I said thinking it would just be a little fun. Shino had left a little while ago for clan buisness, so it was only Kiba, Naruto, Hinata and I. What could happen.

"Ok Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not a sissy!" Kiba spoke proudly and i wanted to laugh.

"I dare you to confess to your crush that you love her" Hinata said totally calm but there was still a hidden smile on her face. Naruto smiled as well but he actually started laughing along with Akamaru. I turned to look at Kiba and his face was bright red. Wait, what happened to his clan marks. Was he blushing that bad?

"Can-Can i play one of my chickens?" I fell out of my sitting position.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kiba Inuzuka!" I asked shocked. "The Kiba i know would never back down from a dare or a challenge!" I announced. I wasn't very happy. Kiba was never like this, plus i really wanted to know who his crush was. Kiba looked at me and smiled.

"Ok Sakura, you really want to know who i have a crush on? Who i can't stop thinking about everytime i have a chance. The same girl who has been through more then i could even imagine but has yet to crack? You really want to know who i wish i could tell i love her to?" Kiba got right up in my face. He was trying to act pissed off but i could tell he wasn't, but the thing was, i couldn't tell what he was though.

"Yes, yes i do want to know!" I demanded back. Kiba seemed to get closer until he was in kissing distance.

"Really? because you seem scared of the answer." He asked in his usually cocky attitude. ME? affraid of an answer? hell no.

"Yes i am sure and no i am not affraid of your answer." He moved to whisper the answer in my ear.

"It's you Sakura," I froze but i didn't show it. Really? Kiba Inuzuka liked me? really likes me? he's been a friend of mine but... could i actually date him?

"Sakura!" Naruto called my name snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked and all three of them were looking at me.

"Sorry, whose turn?"

"Mine and i just asked you truth or dare!" Naruto spoke. Man, i must have been in my thoughts for a few, i don't remember Kiba asking Naruto anything.

"Wait, what was your dare?"

"Ha, well, i did truth. Kiba asked me what I thought of Hinata." Naruto said with a blush. Hinata was blushing to but she had gotten better at fainting when she was told something sweet.

"Oh..." Dang i missed what he said. I inwardly pouted. "Umm... truth."

"Umm... no. I had to do a dare Sakura that means you have to do a dare." Kiba barked at me playfully. I glared at him and then remembered it was Naruto asking me the questions or daring me to do something. "Fine, dare!"

"Out of the two of us guys here, i dare you to kiss one of us!" I fell out of my seated position again. I could hear Hinata giggling but i noticed that Kiba was totally still. I smiled evily. "Sorry Naruto, but since you are dating Hinata, Kiba is the only one i would." I turned to Kiba and he was looking away. I leaned towards him and called his name slightly. "Kiba" He turned and our lips touched. I wasn't planning a make out session but i wasn't planning a quick kiss either, i wanted to see if this feeling inside me wasn't just indejestion. The feeling inside me was now like butterflies flying around in my stomach and my lips were touched by little lightening bolts of feeling. Kiba finally pulled away... i think he was a little nervous still.. or maybe he didnt want to kiss me. As soon as his lips left mine my heart felt broken. I loved having his lips against mine and i would do anything to have his lips back. I groggily opened my eyes and saw the Kiba was looking straight into my eyes. His eyes showed something i dont ever think i have seen him show. They showed love, longing and probably some lust in those eyes. I smiled innocently at him and he gave me his wolfy grin. Man did i love that grin.

"Oh no!" Hinata said looking at her watch, "Father wants me home for dinner in ten minutes, Naruto are you coming?" Hinata said getting up and collecting all the things she brought for the picnic (Which was everything) Naruto helped her, said goodbye to Kiba and me, and left in a rush. I looked at Kiba confused and he looked at me the same way.

"So... Sakura... do you want to come over and watch a movie at my house?" He asked me nervously. I happily nodded and the three of us, akamaru included, walked to the Inuzuka compound.

-End flashback-

That was the night everything changed... Kiba asked my out that night after we watched a horror movie! I was sooo mad at him for that one, i hate horror movies. It was two days later that out relationship had its first problem.

-Flashback-

I was all excited, i had the day off from the hospital and i was going to spend all of it with my boyfriend. I knew it would be the only time foe a while that we would be able to hang out. With me at the hospital non stop it was really hard. I just didnt know HOW long we wouldn't be able to hang out together. I was sitting on a bench at the park looking at all the little kids play. I loved watching children play, it rememinded me of my childhood and how i love to play on the playground. Suddenly i had two warm arms wrap around me and i smiled as i realized who it was.

"There's my cherry blossum." I smiled and giggled.

"Here i am!"

"Sakura, i need to tell you something." He suddenly spoke as he came to sit next to me. My heart stopped but the look on his face made me think it wasnt as urgent and heart breaking as i think it is.

"W-What is it love?"

"Tsunade is sending me on a mission for two months... I leave tomorrow morning at 5." Kiba said in a whisper and as he looked up at the sky.

"Ok? Kiba dont worry about it.. its just a mission, its not like we are going to break up just because you're leaving." I gave him a hug and he returned it. "Tonight will just have to be a night of just you and me. Not interuptions and no friends. If your going to be gone for 2 months then i am going to get the most out of this night with you!" I kissed him on the lips.

"Good. I say we get to your house now! More time together!" Kiba grabbed my arm and ran to my house. That night was crazy... lets just say... a lot of things happened... use your imagination please :)

End Flashback

Here i am now... not even two months later. I'm here in my room, looking out thw window at the dark sky. It was really late, more like... oh... 11:30-11:45 pm. Kiba said he would be back at midnight on the night he returned. I have been up for the last three night because i just couldn't sleep. Well, atleast during the night. The only time i could sleep was during the day when i knew he wasnt going to be home. I was sitting on my window bench in my comfy pink pajamas that Kiba said were his favorite. I smile thinking back to the few memories i have with him. I love thinking about Kiba. He just makes me so happy. Suddenly i hear a howl through the quiet night. I jumped up from my seat and ran to my balcony on the other side of my room. I opened the doors and walked out into the open. I heard another howl which was just a bit different from the first one and i smiled brightly. it was him. He was finally home. I just stood at the balcony waiting. Suddenly i whistled. I kind of just remembered that i moved into a larger appartment after Kiba left, he would be going to the old appartment and find me, not there. The two howls appeared again and i tried to howl back. I know mine wouldn't be right but they both would know it was me. I giggled a little bit as i felt a presence behind me suddenly.

"I'm sorry, i can't howl like you and Akamaru can." I giggled still facing off the balcony.

"It's ok... I'm just happy you remembered our howls." I knew he was smirking. I turned around and saw him. It was Kiba. "You haven't changed a bit, except maybe you getting hotter!" Kiba grinned big and i smiled a bright smile and ran at him. He caught me and swung me around in a loving hug.

"I'm so happy your finally home!" I squealed and Kiba laughed. Our lips were connected just moments later and the kiss reminded me of the very first kiss we shared. Nothing has changed. I still love him, and he still loves me.

"I love you Sakura." he whispered in my ear still holding me.

"I love you too Kiba." We walked inside my bedroom, closed the doors and windows, and the lights went out. Lets just say, i had the best night in a LONG TIME!

So? What did you think? i hope you enjoy. I doubt i will be updating for a while. please read and review! tell me if i should do more or something please!

-Sayuri'Suzanna-


End file.
